Problem: Daniel did 2 more jumping jacks than Omar in the evening. Omar did 17 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Daniel do?
Solution: Omar did 17 jumping jacks, and Daniel did 2 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $17 + 2$ jumping jacks. He did $17 + 2 = 19$ jumping jacks.